Confusion Spontanée
by SoFrost
Summary: Une conférence et un zest de spontanéité, effets surprises garantis.


**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède rien sauf ces quelques mots

**Synopsis: **Une conférence et un zest de spontanéité, effets surprises garantis.**  
**

**Note: **C'est un slash donc à bon entendeur...

**Salut tout le monde, voilà ma première publication en français. **

**Bonne lecture**

**So ;)  
**

**ps: **AcidRed **à ta demande, chose promise, chose due ;)**

* * *

**Confusion Spontanée **

**Par SoFrost**

**Catherine**

Je me pince l'arête du nez avec exaspération, et prends une grande inspiration afin de garder mon calme. Lorsque je regarde à nouveau le jeune homme – Jerry si j'en crois le badge accroché à sa veste bordeaux – devant moi je m'efforce de ne pas hausser le ton « Résumons, ma collègue et moi-même avons réservé une chambre double il y a de ça trois mois. »

« Oui, » me répond faiblement le jeune homme. Il doit avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, il a une allure frêle et malgré son bouc, il semble tout juste sorti de la puberté ses yeux verts manquent cruellement de vivacité, pour tout dire il a l'air d'un animal sauvage pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Et aujourd'hui, vous nous annoncez qu'on a, non pas une chambre double comme le spécifiait notre réservation mais une chambre avec un _lit_ double. »

« Oui, » il acquiesce.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! » j'hausse le ton.

« Catherine, du calme, » Sara me rappelle à l'ordre doucement. Elle n'a pas l'air de saisir le problème à en juger par son calme olympien.

« JE SUIS… » je commence à lui exploser à la figure avant de me reprendre immédiatement « … calme. »

« Assurément, » elle répond avec un sourire en coin.

« Sara, ce n'est pas le moment, » je la préviens avant de me concentrer sur le jeune employer de l'hôtel, les yeux près à percer des trous dans son crâne. « Expliquez moi à nouveau, comment une réservation faite il y a trois mois de ça, confirmée sur ce papier, » je brandis la confirmation de réservation désormais à moitié froissée dans ma main. « A pu changer tout d'un coup ?! »

« Co… comme je vous l'ai dit… on a eu quelques problèmes informatiques… et… » Jerry balbutie tant bien que mal, son manque de poigne ne fait qu'aggraver mon état.

« Vos ordinateurs fonctionnent maintenant ? » je le coupe sèchement.

« Oui… »

« Alors qu'attendez vous pour fixer ce problème ?! »

« C'est que… c'est la semaine des conférences…»

« Sans blague ?! » je réplique aussitôt. « Vous voyez ce badge Jerry, il y a écrit CSI, ça veut dire que je suis là pour ces fichues conférences ! »

« Oui… d'accord… » il maugréé. « Ce que je veux dire… c'est qu'on est complet… et… »

« Je m'en contrefiche, REGLEZ CE PROBLEME ! C'EST… » j'explose.

« Ok, ça suffit, » Sara m'interrompt, m'agrippe le bras. « Excusez nous quelques minutes, » elle demande à Jerry sur un ton jovial.

« Lâches moi ! » je me débats contre l'empoigne de fer qu'elle a sur mon poignet, mais elle ne me relâche pas. « Je demande à voir un responsable ! » je demande à Jerry alors que Sara m'entraîne de force un peu plus loin.

« Bon, et d'une tu vas te calmer Cath… et de deux tu vas aller lui présenter tes excuses… »

« Non mais… »

« Silence ! » Elle m'ordonne avec la mâchoire serrée. Elle murmure ses mots d'une voix calme et en apparence tout va bien mais la furie dans son regard noir me glace le sang, je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Sara aussi énervée. « L'erreur est humaine et une panne informatique ça peut arriver, il s'est excusé, d'accord. C'est la semaine des conférences ce qui veut dire que tous les putains d'hôtels de la ville sont complet… et personnellement je préfère encore partager un lit avec toi que de dormir dans la rue, » elle prend une inspiration et se radoucit immédiatement. « Alors respire un grand coup et détends toi, » elle me lâche enfin. « Maintenant tu vas aller lui présenter tes excuses… »

« Certainement pas… »

« Tu va aller lui faire tes excuses, » elle répète fermement avec un sourire pincé, tandis qu'un éclair de colère traverse son regard. « … et ensuite on va monter dans notre chambre. Et tâches de sourire, le pauvre regarde le, il est terrorisé, je suis sure qu'il pourrait vendre sa mère à cet instant juste pour te faire une injection de tranquillisants, » elle rit doucement.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve…

Pour qui elle se prend, ma mère ?

Elle m'énerve.

Quand je reviens au comptoir Jerry a un léger mouvement de recul, effectivement il a l'air terrorisé, mais que ça lui serve de leçon.

Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres sachant que Sara est à mes côtés. « Jerry… excusez-moi, je pense avoir laissé la colère me gagner alors que ce n'est pas de votre faute… »

« Pas de problème, » il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, mais ne cesse pas pour autant de me regarder comme si j'étais instable.

« Ah, mesdames, » un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un trois pièves noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate bleu marine, s'approche de nous. Son badge le proclame responsable et le nomme M. Woods. « Je me présente Bradley Woods, je suis le responsable de cet hôtel, » il nous tend la main, Sara et moi la serrons respectivement et nous présentons à lui.

« Jerry m'a fait part de votre problème et nous sommes extrêmement confus. Je tiens à vous présenter nos plus plates excuses au nom de tout l'hôtel, » dit il d'un air contrit. « Je suppose que vous participer aux conférences et afin de nous faire pardonner vous aurez accès à la suite nuptiale. »

Je me mords la langue pour ne pas lui fulminer au visage que le problème reste le même.

« J'ai conscience que ça ne règle pas le problème… »

Sans déconner Sherlock.

« Mais vous bénéficierez de tout le confort possible. Il va de soit que rien ne change dans vos frais de plus je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous ayez le meilleur service, et bien entendu le room service, le bar de l'hôtel vous seront accessible gratuitement. »

S'il croit qu'il va m'amadouer avec ses gestes commerciaux à deux balles…

« Encore une fois, veuillez nous excuser de ce malentendu et pour la gêne occasionnée, » il répète avec une main sur le cœur et un sourire colgate.

« Merci beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas, » Sara lui répond.

Il ne fallait pas ? Elle se fout de moi là…

« J'insiste Melle Sidle, c'est là le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Merci, beaucoup, » lui dit elle avec un sourire limite aguicheur. « Merci beaucoup à vous aussi Jerry, pour votre patience. »

Jerry se détend immédiatement et lui sourit fièrement. « Excuse ma collègue, elle a arrêté de fumer récemment et elle est à cran, » elle lui murmure derrière sa main comme une confidence. Ils gloussent tous les deux comme des idiots.

Je vais t'en foutre moi des excuses à la con. Comme ça je suis à cran ? Mais elle va être servie.

« Voilà vos clefs, chambre 235 au 12ème étage. » Bradley nous indique en nous tendant des cartes magnétiques. « Nous vous souhaitons un excellent séjour dans notre hôtel. »

« Merci, pour tout, » Sara continue de flirter avec lui. Je m'efforce de lui serrer la main avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur en tirant ma valise derrière moi. Sara échange encore quelques mots avec eux avant de me rejoindre.

Trois minutes plus tard nous pénétrons dans la chambre qui sera la notre pendant les huit prochains jours.

Sara siffle avec admiration. « Wow… c'est magnifique. »

« Génial, » je réplique platement en refermant la porte dernière nous.

« Et cette vue ! » elle s'extasie devant la baie vitrée.

« Et cette vue… » je répète avec une grimace et une voie nasillarde.

« Oh, ça va grincheux. »

« Ne me fais pas chier, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Elle soupire lourdement. « On peut savoir quel est ton problème ? »

« Mon problème ? » je ricane amèrement. « _Mon_ problème ?! » je m'ébroue. « Mon problème est qu'on a fait une réservation il y a trois mois de ça pour _partager_ une chambre et là on se retrouve dans la suite nuptiale pour partager un _lit _! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, » elle hausse les épaules.

« Je me fous de la fin du monde, je suis en rogne ! On prend nos précautions des mois à l'avance et ils arrivent à merder une simple réservation, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il faut être ingénieur spatiale pour réussir une réservation, non ?! Entre ça, l'autre tâcheron de Jerry, le baratineur Bradley et toi, j'ai les nerfs ! »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Et vas y que je flirte avec les deux losers, et merde ton attitude zen me gonfle sérieusement. »

« Bon ok, je vais te laisser terminer tes jérémiades toute seule, parce qu'à ce rythme c'est moi qui vais finir sur les nerfs. Fais moi signe quand tu te seras calmée et on se rejoint pour la première conférence, sinon, on se retrouvera ici à un moment ou un autre. »

Et sur ce elle sort de la chambre.

**Sara**

Il y a des jours où tout va pour le mieux, et d'autre où ce n'est pas le cas.

Généralement quand Catherine et moi sommes impliqués, ce sont des jours sans. Quoique, pour ne pas être mauvaise langue nos rapports ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'au début. Maintenant on est des collègues très amicales. Bien sûr on a des disputes ici et là mais bon c'est le caractère qui veut ça et puis c'est aussi pour le sport.

Donc, quand j'ai su que nos deux candidatures avaient été retenues pour la semaine de conférences je n'ai eu aucun problème. Ça fait longtemps qu'on maîtrise nos envies de meurtres respectives et comme je l'ai dit on a de très bons rapports amicaux, en somme huit jours avec elle dans une autre ville ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée. Au contraire, ça me paraissait l'occasion idéale pour travailler sur nos rapports et ressouder nos liens.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé…

Non, je plaisante bien évidemment.

En fait, on vient juste d'arriver et ça commence très mal. En effet, dû à un bug informatique nos réservations on été confondues avec d'autres. Au lieu de partager une chambre Catherine et moi nous retrouvons à devoir partager un lit.

Pour être franche l'idée ne me plait pas plus que ça, certes on a de bon rapports mais peut être pas au point d'être aussi intimes d'un coup. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ma première semaine de conférences scientifique donc je sais bien que généralement ils choisissent une ville assez écartée des grandes agglomérations tout en étant agréable – il s'agit aussi de nous recevoir dans une cadre et une atmosphère détendus donc on est souvent dans une moyenne ville, où il y a tout juste assez d'hôtels pour contenir toute la horde de scientifiques lâchée en pleine nature. De fait, il faut réserver à l'avance – ce qu'on a fait, mais le revers de la médaille c'est qu'en cas de problème… ben il faut faire avec ce qu'on a parce que tous les autres hôtels sont complets.

Par conséquent, plutôt que de faire un esclandre, je me suis faite à l'idée de notre nouvelle dynamique de chambre. Catherine… a moins bien pris la nouvelle assurément et donc après l'avoir empêcher d'étriper ce pauvre Jerry, et l'avoir raisonné, je pense lui avoir faite comprendre que les choses n'étaient pas si mal. Bon, son coup de sang nous aura au moins amélioré le séjour, on est dans une suite – très spacieuse et magnifique, et le room service et le bar sont désormais gratuits.

Franchement, qu'est ce que le peuple peut réclamer de plus, je vous le demande…

… Si ce n'est peut être que Catherine arrête de geindre.

Plutôt que de me disputer inutilement avec elle je décide de la laisser se calmer et d'aller me mélanger à la foule de conférenciers.

J'adore les conférences, bon certes parfois c'est fatiguant mais c'est vraiment un de mes évènements favoris. Les conférences sont souvent passionnantes, on peut parler de notre job avec des gens qui le comprennent; les ateliers pratiques sont très instructifs et la cerise sur le gâteau on a l'occasion de tester des petits bijoux de technologie.

Le seul bémol c'est quand je suis intervenante, ça se passe généralement bien mais parler devant un auditoire n'a jamais été mon fort.

Je me démène au boulot pour avoir le luxe de participer à ces conférences le plus souvent possible et à chaque fois que je suis là ça ne manque pas, je me sens comme une gamine dans le plus grand des parcs d'attractions.

« Sara ! » je me retourne vers une voix familière.

« Bug ! » je m'exclame avant de parcourir le reste de la distance qui me sépare de l'homme qui s'avance vers moi. On s'étreint avec grande affection et enthousiasme.

« Je suis heureux de te voir ! » me dit il avant de m'embrasser la joue.

« Moi aussi, ça fait un baille ! »

Bug – de son vrai nom Byron Goodwin, est un jeune homme élégant à la peau ébène, la carrure solide, des yeux d'un marron riche, un sourire à vous faire tomber à la renverse, une voix grave et suave, un grand sens de l'humour, un tempérament calme et posé – mais il ne faut pas le chercher pour autant un ami hors pair toujours de bonne humeur bref c'est un de ces hommes qui font rêver ces dames. Je le sais par expérience…

Le contact est tout de suite bien passé entre nous. On s'est rencontré lors d'une conférence il y a déjà six ans de ça j'étais de corvée de présentation par rapport à une de mes publications, j'étais morte de trouille avant mon passage, c'est simple parler devant une audience est ma grande hantise. Ce jour là Byron passait après moi et comme il a tout de suite compris que j'étais pétrifiée, il s'est efforcé de me détendre en me faisant rire un bon coup résultat une fois sur le podium j'étais non seulement enthousiaste mais c'est comme si des ailes m'avaient poussé dans le dos.

Bref, après ce premier contact on ne s'est plus lâché pour ainsi dire on est vite devenu amis, deux ans plus tard on est devenus amants et ça a duré pendant deux ans et demi. Puis l'opportunité d'aller travailler à New York s'est présenté à lui, pendant un temps notre relation fonctionnait bien malgré la distance, mais éventuellement c'est devenu de plus en plus compliqué alors il m'a proposé de le suivre vers la grosse pomme j'ai refusé et à notre grande surprise à tous les deux la déception quant à ce refus n'a pas été aussi grande qu'on aurait pu le penser, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, on a juste compris que notre histoire romantique touchait à sa fin ce qui ne nous a pas empêcher de rester très bon amis, d'ailleurs une fois que le poids de notre relation a été soustrait à l'équation les choses ont changé pour le mieux on s'est beaucoup rapproché lui et moi et si dernièrement on n'a pu se voir qu'à l'occasion de conférence, on se voit généralement dès que nos jobs respectifs nous l'autorisent.

« Je te croyais en Australie pour un projet d'étude, » je déclare. Byron est très porté sur la recherche en ce qui concerne notre branche d'activité donc il voyage pas mal afin de rencontrer des collègues un peu partout et voir comment améliorer notre boulot. En gros, c'est grâce à Byron et ses recherches qu'on créé de nouveau joujoux pour nous autres sur le terrain.

« J'y suis allé, j'ai passé trois mois là-bas, et j'y retourne le mois prochain pour refaire trois mois. »

« Cool, comment ça se passe ? »

« C'est génial, dans quatre mois j'aurais cinq nouvelles publications sous le coude à faire paraitre. »

Il a un bras par-dessus mes épaules tandis que je le tiens par la taille.

« Il faut qu'on se fasse un week-end ensemble avant que tu repartes alors. »

« Clairement, » il me sourit avant d'embrasser mon front. « Oh, tu ne sais pas la meilleure, » il s'exclame.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Le Clan G est au complète, » il m'annonce.

Le clan G c'est nous avec d'autres potes de conférence, croyez moi si je suis une geek, eux ils me surpassent et de loin d'où le clan des Geek, ou Clan G pour faire plus cool. Si on est au complet ça promet d'être une excellente semaine.

Je continue de discuter avec Byron avant de scanner le hall qui est maintenant plein à craquer. Je ne vois aucune trace de Catherine, j'en conclus qu'elle n'a pas fini de bouder. Je passe ma journée en compagnie de Byron à mesure que nous retrouvons les membres de notre fine équipe. Les premières conférences sont assez intéressantes sans être transcendantes pour autant.

L'après midi touche à sa fin, le clan décide d'aller boire un verre et de dîner tous ensemble on se laisse donc une heure pour finir de s'installer et si besoin se changer.

« Cath ? » j'appelle immédiatement lorsque je pénètre notre suite.

Je la trouve près du lit en train de ranger ses affaires dans la commode de la chambre.

« Hey, ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant les conférences. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, t'avais l'air d'être plutôt bien entourée, » elle se contente de répondre en haussant les épaules.

« Justement on va aller prendre un verre avant de dîner, j'aimerais bien te présenter tout le monde. »

« Qui l'eut cru, Sara Sidle est du genre sociale, » elle me lance avec sarcasme.

Je refuse de la satisfaire et lui donner ce qu'elle cherche à savoir une dispute. Je me contente donc d'aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Quand je ressors Catherine est toujours en train de défaire sa valise. Je prends une grande inspiration et décide de renouer le contact. Je me mets en face d'elle pour qu'elle cesse ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

« Ecoute, si la façon dont j'ai géré les choses à notre arrivée t'a déplu voire même offensée j'en suis sincèrement désolée, » je marque une pause. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je pense qu'il y a pire comme situation, et puis l'espace est grand donc si l'idée de devoir partager un lit avec moi te déranges vraiment à ce point alors je dormirais sur le canapé ou bien je demanderais un matelas supplémentaire… bref je suis sure qu'on peut trouver l'arrangement idéal pour tout le monde. Maintenant, on va passer les huit prochains jours en compagnie l'une de l'autre et personnellement je préfèrerais que ce soit dans la bonne humeur, » je plaide ma cause.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu te joignes à nous ce soir, je veux te présenter tout le monde, ils sont tous super sympa. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas venir, mais ça me ferait très plaisir, » un regard subtil de bambi, histoire de supplier sans en avoir l'air et le tour est joué. Elle ne dit rien mais je sais que j'ai marqué et un point et qu'elle fera un effort pour ce soir.

« Je te laisse réfléchir, on a rendez vous dans le hall à 19h. A tout à l'heure j'espère, » je déclare avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

**Catherine**

A défaut de pouvoir exploser ma frustration j'ai dû ruminer dans mon coin, seule. J'étais remontée après mon altercation avec Johnny… James… Jeremy… bidule – enfin on s'en fout, avec le réceptionniste pour être obligée de partager un lit avec Sara. Sara qui a préféré une attitude bouddhiste m'a donc laissé seule comme une gamine qui faisait un caprice.

Bon d'accord il est vrai que j'étais un peu puérile… mais j'avais besoin de me passer les nerfs sur quelque chose et Sara ne m'a même pas donné le plaisir d'une dispute comme exutoire.

Bref, j'ai ruminé en rangeant mes affaires puis encore plus quand je suis descendue et que je l'ai vu batifoler avec un jeune homme, elle passait un bon moment avec un groupe toujours grandissant. Je crois qu'elle m'a vaguement cherché du regard quelques fois mais c'est tout… c'est vrai j'aurais pu la rejoindre mais elle savait que j'étais énervée et donc que c'était à elle de faire tout les efforts…

Oh ça va… je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais mature quand j'ai les nerfs en pelote.

Les conférences d'introduction n'étaient vraiment pas intéressantes, ou peut être que je n'étais pas en état de suivre une conférence – trop occupée à fusiller Sara, du moins son dos, du regard. Je suis remontée dans notre suite dès que la conférence s'est terminée, Sara avait apparemment d'autres plans.

Je suis en train de ranger mes vêtements quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, près de quarante minutes après la fin de la conférence.

« Cath ? » elle m'appelle. « Hey, ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant les conférences. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, t'avais l'air d'être plutôt bien entourée, » j'hausse les épaules sans la regarder.

« Justement on va aller prendre un verre avant de dîner, j'aimerais bien te présenter tout le monde, » elle continue en ignorant sciemment ma mauvaise humeur.

« Qui l'eut cru, Sara Sidle est du genre sociale, » je continue sur ma lancée.

Elle soupire. « Ecoute, si la façon dont j'ai géré les choses à notre arrivée t'a déplu voire même offensé j'en suis sincèrement désolée, » elle commence. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je pense qu'il y a pire comme situation, et puis l'espace est grand donc si l'idée de devoir partager un lit avec moi te dérange vraiment alors je dormirais sur le canapé ou bien je demanderais un matelas supplémentaire… bref je suis sure qu'on peut trouver l'arrangement idéal pour tout le monde. Maintenant, on va passer les huit prochains jours en compagnie l'une de l'autre et personnellement je préfèrerais que ce soit dans la bonne humeur, » dit-elle gentiment.

Je boude, c'est immature je sais, mais je boude.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu te joignes à nous ce soir, je veux te présenter tout le monde, ils sont tous super sympa. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas venir, mais ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Et merde, elle me fais le coup des yeux de biche… ben forcément là je ne peux pas continuer à lui en vouloir.

« Je te laisse réfléchir, on a rendez vous dans le hall à 19h. A tout à l'heure j'espère, » elle me propose avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Ça m'énerve, je suis jalouse qu'elle connaisse du monde ici et que je sois l'outsider mais bon, en même temps je n'ai pas envie de passer huit jours toute seule dans mon coin pendant qu'elle passe un bon moment. Donc je dois m'avouer vaincue, et puis elle a peut être raison, la situation pourrait être pire.

Sara part la première après avoir pris une douche et s'être changée. Je suis prête vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrive pile à 19h, je suis appréhensive, j'espère plaire au groupe d'amis de Sara.

Le visage de Sara s'illumine quand elle me voit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, » elle m'accueille.

« Je croyais qu'on sortait avec tes amis ? » je constate qu'il n'y a qu'elle.

« Je leur ai dis partir devant, on les rejoint sur place, » elle me répond. « Et pour être honnête…je préférais être seule au cas où t'aurais décidé de ne pas venir, » elle sourit timidement, je réalise seulement qu'elle aurait vraiment été blessée si je n'était pas venus. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, et enchaine. « On est parties, » elle annonce puis ouvre la marche.

On se retrouve dans un bar immense sur les côtés des tables et une piste de danse au milieu. Le patron doit être heureux car la semaine de conférence va lui offrir un très bon chiffre d'affaire. Il est à peine 19h passé et l'endroit est déjà plein à craquer.

« Bunsen, on est là ! » un type s'exclame. Sara sourit radieusement et nous rapproche d'une table autour de laquelle se trouve un groupe de six hommes, plus ou moins dans la même tranche d'âge.

Le type qui a appelé Sara me semble familier mais je n'arrive pas à le situer. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est assez intime avec Sara parce qu'ils s'étreignent et il l'embrasse dans le cou plus que chaleureusement. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, se l'appropriant ainsi le plus naturellement du monde.

« Clan G, laissez moi vous présenter Catherine Willows, une amie et collègue de Las Vegas. Cath, voici Bug, » Sara me présente à celui qui la tient par les épaules. « Bug, tu connais Cath. »

« Salut, » il me sourit en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Mais où est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette question car Sara continue avec ses présentations.

« Là tu as Rocket, Minus, Cortex, les jumeaux Dee et Dum, et pour finir, Nigaud, » Sara présente ses comparses. Je ne saurais expliquer la petite vague de chaleur qui me parcourt du seul fait qu'elle m'est introduite comme son amie. « Et nous somme ? »

« Le clan G ! » ils s'exclament tous en même temps.

Je me joins à leur éclat de rire, on s'installe et ils me dévouent tous une attention sans bornes, faisant tout pour que je me sente à l'aise. J'apprends l'origine de leur surnom, et ce qu'ils font tous les uns les autres. L'ambiance est très bonne, et si je suis un peu prise d'assaut par chacun d'entre eux je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Sara et Bug, sont un peu à l'écart et flirtent assez ouvertement.

« … attend, je veux bien prendre ta place et partager le lit de Catherine, je me sacrifie pour toute l'équipe, » plaisante Rocket après qu'on lui ai raconté notre mésaventure.

« Dis donc, t'as une femme je te rappelle, » Sara le réprimande.

« Ben justement, c'est un gage pour Catherine que je serais un parfait gentleman, » il continue. « Je suis très heureux en mariage, mais je suis un homme, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'apprécier une belle femme quand j'en vois une, » il se défend et je prends une gorgée de ma bière pour cacher le fait que je sois en train de rougir à son compliment.

« Ok, je t'accorde ce point, » Sara répond avec amusement.

« En parlant de ma femme, je vais aller l'appeler. »

« Moi aussi, » réplique Dum.

« Tu vas appeler ma femme ? » Rocket plaisante.

« Mais non, pas la tienne, la mienne crétin. »

Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers la sortie. Bug et Sara décident d'aller danser un peu, Dee en profite pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je suis très honoré de te rencontrer, » dit il. « Tu sais que cet article sur la vélocité et la trajectoire des projections de sang dans des température extrêmes est une vrai référence ? »

« Vraiment ? » je lui répond surprise. Contrairement à Sara et d'autres je n'ai pas trop de publication à mon actif, mais je suis très fière du travail fourni pour toutes celles que j'ai faites. Ces articles font ma fierté, surtout quand on sait que j'ai vraiment dû travailler d'arrache pied pour en être où j'en suis après un début chaotique dans la vie professionnelle.

« Attends, c'est toi qui a écrit cet article ? » Minus se joint à nous, j'acquiesce de la tête. « C'est génial, j'ai des questions pour toi. »

On commence à débattre et à faire part les uns aux autres de nos diverses expériences – en labo et sur le terrain, sur le sujet. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens vraiment intelligente et appréciée à ma juste valeur, c'est bon de pouvoir exposer son savoir-faire à des gens qui peuvent l'apprécier.

**Sara**

Je sors de la salle de bain en short et t-shirt, prête à me coucher. Catherine est assise sur le bord du lit, contemplant ses pieds.

« Tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé ? » je propose gentiment.

« Non, ne sois pas bête le lit est assez grand pour quatre, » elle rit maladroitement. « J'attendais juste de savoir de quel côté tu dors. »

« Ah, » je réplique avec éloquence. « Je n'ai pas de préférence, » je lui souris.

« Dans ce cas, je prends le côté gauche, » dit elle avant de s'installer.

On se couche en silence, je peux la sentir tendue, et pour tout dire ça ne me mets pas à l'aise non plus.

« Tu sais je crois que j'ai déjà rencontré Byron mais impossible de savoir où, » elle déclare soudain.

Je ris doucement. « Tu l'as rencontré brièvement au moins une dizaine de fois. Mais vous n'avez jamais discuté ensemble avant ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il a été mon cavalier à plusieurs fêtes du labo, à certaines sorties et à tes soirées. »

« Tu veux dire que… toi et lui… enfin… » elle balbutie.

« Oui, on était en couple, pendant presque trois ans. »

« Incroyable que ce détail m'ait échappé, » dit elle après un moment.

« Pas vraiment quand on y pense, toi et moi n'avons jamais été très proches. Il est vrai que ces deux dernières années on s'est rapprochées mais avant ça, nos rapports étaient strictement professionnels. »

Il y a un long silence entre nous. Il est rare qu'on parle de nos rapports, je pense qu'à force on s'est habituées à l'instabilité, la distance et le manque de chaleur quand bien même on regrette les occasions manquées il nous est toujours difficile d'arranger les choses.

« Je suis désolée… » murmure-t-elle.

« Cath… »

« Non c'est vrai… c'est de ma faute si notre relation est chaotique, et je regrette vraiment de ne t'avoir jamais donné de chance. Quand je vois la relation que tu as avec le reste de l'équipe, même si je ne le montre pas ça me blesse de ne pas avoir ça avec toi, » me confesse-t-elle.

« Cath, je ne te faisais pas de reproche. Et puis, je suis aussi à blâmer pour notre relation, il faut être deux pour danser le tango je n'ai pas fais d'efforts non plus et moi aussi je regrette qu'on n'ait pas une relation plus saine. »

Wow. Huit ans sans parler, sans s'excuser de quoique ce soit, et c'est la première fois qu'on se met à nue. Je réalise que s'il est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu une meilleure relation avec Catherine, je n'ai jamais vraiment rien fait pour que ça change.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va changer ça. Cette suite sera notre sanctuaire de vérité, » j'annonce avec enthousiasme.

« Sanctuaire de vérité ? » elle répète prudemment.

« Avec mes frangins, on se réunissait dans le noir et là on se confessait tout sans retenu avec interdiction de juger ou de s'énerver. C'est bête mais parfois il y a des choses qu'on arrivait pas à se dire en plein jour ou naturellement, » je m'explique. « Je propose qu'on se parle, de tout, de rien, qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, qu'on parle de ces choses qui nous ont éloignées et qu'on essaye de se rapprocher… bref qu'on prenne une nouvelle direction. »

« Ça me plait comme idée, » elle acquiesce après mure réflexion. « Bon et quelles sont les règles ? »

« Une honnêteté absolue. Que ça soit difficile ou inconfortable, il faut être complètement honnête l'une envers l'autre. »

« Cela va sans dire. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'à prêter serment. »

« Holà, je t'arrête, on ne va pas mélanger nos sang ou un truc dans le genre ? » quand bien même nous sommes plongée dans l'obscurité je sais qu'elle fronce les sourcils d'un air amusé.

« Mais non, mais non, banane. Donne moi ta main… » d'instinct on se met toutes les deux sur le côté de façon à se faire face. Nos mains se cherchent et se trouvent à mi distance entre nous deux. Sa paume est douce contre la mienne. « Ok, prête ? »

« Oui. »

« J'inaugure donc notre sanctuaire de vérité. Je fais le serment d'être honnête et de me mettre à nue je jure de ne pas juger, ni critiquer, ni perdre mon sang froid d'accepter tes confessions avec un esprit ouvert. Je jure de ne jamais trahir ta confiance, et que tout ce qui sera dit dans ce sanctuaire n'appartiendra qu'à nous et à personne d'autre, » je dis ce serment que j'ai tant de fois répéter en présence de mes frères et sœur.

« Je fais le serment d'être honnête et de me mettre à nue je jure de ne pas juger, ni critiquer, ni perdre mon sang froid d'accepter tes confessions avec un esprit ouvert de ne jamais trahir ta confiance, et que tout ce qui sera dit dans ce sanctuaire n'appartiendra qu'à nous et à personne d'autre, » Catherine répète avec sincérité.

Un long silence s'en suit. On se lâche les mains et on se remet sur le dos. C'est une chose de vouloir changer et de faire le serment d'être honnête. Maintenant, ça fait huit ans qu'on ne se parle pas, alors c'est difficile de savoir par où commencer.

«Alors comme ça… t'as des frères et sœurs ? » elle demande. Je soupire avec soulagement, c'est le premier pas qui est toujours le plus dur.

« Ouais, trois grand frères, un frère jumeau, un petit frère et une petite sœur, » je l'informe.

« Eh ben… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours imaginée que t'étais fille unique. »

« C'est mon côté teigneux qui donne cette impression,» je réponds immédiatement. « Généralement les gens espère que je suis le modèle unique, parce que dans le genre casse bonbon… »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire… » elle se défend immédiatement.

« Du calme Cath, je plaisantais c'est tout, » je ris de bon cœur et elle se joins à moi.

« Bon, en ce qui me concerne, il y a Nancy et Jude que tu connais et j'ai un autre grand frère Grant. Et de toute la fratrie c'est moi la plus rebelle. »

Je renifle avec amusement, on commence à parler, de tout et de rien, c'est un peu comme si on prenait un nouveau départ.

**Catherine**

La semaine avait mal commencé mais après la soirée avec le Clan G et notre première nuit dans le 'sanctuaire de vérité', je dois dire que tout s'est amélioré. Ça fait maintenant cinq jours qu'on passe notre temps aux différentes conférences et ateliers, on déjeune tous ensembles, puis à la fin de la journée on dîne avant de prendre un verre, et enfin Sara et moi entrons dans notre sanctuaire à nouveau.

C'est drôle, peut être même puérile, mais ça marche, en cinq jours j'en ai appris plus sur Sara qu'en huit ans. Quand on pense qu'on a perdu autant de temps alors que la solution était aussi simple…

Je dois dire que j'aime notre sanctuaire, même si je passe vraiment des moments exceptionnels en conférences, j'attends la fin de journée avec impatience car une fois dans l'obscurité, je partage quelque chose d'unique avec Sara. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de connaître Sara, mais c'est le fait d'être aussi proche d'un autre être humain je ne saurais comment l'expliquer mais la connexion entre nous est si intense, c'est une autre forme d'intimité, une complicité que je n'ai jamais eu avec personne.

Et on parle vraiment de tout, on a abordé même les sujets les plus délicats, Eddie, Holly, l'explosion du labo, Hank, l'affaire Henderson, son passé, le mien…

« Cath ? » Sara m'appelle lorsqu'elle entre dans notre suite, je ne peux empêcher le léger rictus qui se peint sur mes lèvres. « Ah t'es là, » elle déclare en me rejoignant sur la terrasse. « Ça va ? » elle me demande avec enthousiasme.

« Très bien, et toi ? »

« Excellent. »

« Laisses moi deviner, t'as pu faire joujou avec le nouveau simulateur, » je souris en coin.

« Tout juste, ce truc est incroyable, on peut recréer une scène de crime et la 'revisiter' virtuellement, c'est génial ! »

Je ris en secouant la tête. « Ne vas pas croire que Griss va t'offrir ça pour noël… »

Elle soupire avec une moue enfantine. « Pfff…n'empêche que c'était vraiment super cool. »

« Je peux voir ça. »

« Et ta journée ? »

« Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais j'ai eu plusieurs offres de projets d'études, dont deux à Vegas… »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouaip, » je souris de plus belle.

Sans prévenir elle me saisit dans ses bras et me soulève, son rire résonne dans toute ma poitrine, me donnant un frisson. « C'est géniale ! Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Je suis du genre tactile avec les gens… à l'exception de Sara, ou du moins c'était le cas au début de cette semaine. Elle a toujours eu cette espèce de champs de force glaciale autour d'elle, et maintenant je comprends que c'est juste un mécanisme de défense, une façon pour elle de masquer sa timidité et de faire face au gens. En fait, une fois la glace brisée, elle est très affectueuse.

« On va célébrer ça avec tout le clan ! »

« Bonne idée,» j'acquiesce.

On discute de nos journées respectives. Puis on rejoint le clan pour dîner, ensuite plutôt que d'aller prendre un verre dans le bar qui est devenu notre 'QG' – oui je dis notre parce que j'ai officiellement intégré le clan – appelez moi : Red – on a décidé d'acheter de l'alcool et de passer la soirée dans la chambre de Cortex.

Après avoir discuter de sciences et d'anecdotes quant à nos scènes de crimes nous sommes passés à un jeu plutôt audacieux. On se pose des questions indiscrètes, soit on répond soit on boit. Et autant dire qu'on en apprend des choses.

« Ok, ok, l'endroit le plus cocasse où vous l'avez fait ? » Dum demande avec un sourire salace et un mouvement suggestif de ses sourcils.

Sara et Byron échangent immédiatement un regard entendu Byron essaie de contenir un sourire alors que Sara lui lance un regard d'avertissement.

« Bois ce verre, ou je te tue, » elle le menace sérieusement.

Il pouffe de rire, mais lève sa main en signe de reddition. « Ma bouche est à jamais scellée, » dit il avec un semblant de sérieux, avant de descendre son verre d'une traite, Sara l'imite une fois satisfaite qu'il ne parlera pas.

« Oh c'est dommage, parce que maintenant on meurt tous d'envie de savoir. »

Sara et Byron explosent de rire de manière soudaine, leur rire contagieux se propage dans notre petite assemblée; et malgré plusieurs invitations ils ne répondent pas à la question.

« Un avion ! » Nigaud s'exclame fièrement.

« Ah, tu t'es enfin décidé à joindre notre club ! » Sara sourit bêtement et tout le monde le félicite.

« Ok, temps mort, ça veut dire que vous l'avez tous… dans un avion ? » je demande intriguée.

Ils tentent tous tant bien que mal de contenir leur sérieux alors qu'ils acquiescent. « Nous sommes des scientifiques et de fait on se devait de savoir si l'altitude ajoutait effectivement un plus, » Rocket explique avec un semblant de sérieux.

« J'ai personnellement trouvé que c'était un peu surfait, » j'hausse les épaules, leur annonçant ainsi que je suis membre du club moi aussi.

« Tout à fait d'accord, » Sara ajoute.

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais t'avais un autre son de cloche ce jour là… » Byron lui lance un regard lourd de sens.

Sara lui tapote la tête. « Très drôle, sauf que tu dois faire erreur la fille. »

« Ah ouais, je me disais aussi… » Byron réplique. « C'est vrai qu'en y pensant il manquait cette petite marque sexy sur… » Sara lui acène un coup derrière la tête avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il grimace mais garde le sourire. « Aouch ! Un peu d'amour c'est trop demandé ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'entends dire que tes… »

« Ok, ok, c'est bon je te pardonne, » Byron, dit immédiatement avant de l'enlacer en signe de trêve.

Tout le monde rit de leurs échanges enfantins, apparemment leur passé n'est un secret pour personne.

« Cela dit, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je suis de leur avis, c'est surfait, » Nigaud ajoute. « Juste un peu… »

« Oh moi c'était à la hauteur de mes espérances, sans mauvais jeu de mots, » Dum déclare.

« En même temps c'est facile pour vous, vous êtes quasiment toujours satisfaits, » je lui réponds.

« C'est vrai aussi, » un éclat de rire générale s'en suit avant qu'on ne continue le tour de table.

« Une bibliothèque, » Dee répond.

« Etude approfondie à ce que je vois, » je réplique avec un clin d'œil.

« Un frigo, » Minus répond à son tour.

« Quoi ?! » tout le monde s'exclame.

« Un frigo, » il répète en haussant les épaules. « Il était vide bien entendu. »

« Ouais mais un frigo… » Rocket pense à haute voix.

« Il devait être grand… » Nigaud ajoute.

« Assez pour qu'on tienne à deux, debout, » Minus explique.

« Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à visualiser… » Sara se gratte la tête.

« Elle était flexible…et… je n'en dirais pas plus, » il sourit de manière espiègle.

« J'en doute pas… en fait ce qui m'intrigue c'est surtout le cheminement jusqu'au frigo… » Sara réplique en gloussant.

« Comment est-ce que tu veux faire mieux, » Dum roule des yeux. « Un frigo… » il secoue la tête.

« Le coffre d'une voiture, » je réponds avec un froncement de sourcils. « Les sièges avant et la banquette arrière étaient occupés, » j'explique comme si c'était logique. « Et oui, elle était très flexible, elle aussi, » j'ajoute d'un air taquin.

Des éclaboussures de bière et autre alcool volent dans tous les sens alors que quatre des garçons manquent de s'étouffer à ma révélation.

« Et bien, Miss Willows, qui l'eut cru, » Sara – qui est restée impassible à ma révélation – me charrie, je lui tire la langue en retour.

« Oh mon dieu… je veux mourir maintenant avec cette image en tête… » Cortex répond avec la bouche bée d'admiration pour ne dire que ça.

« Mon boxer vient soudain de rétrécir d'une taille ou deux, » dit Minus sans une once de gène. Une chorale de gémissements de protestation se fait entendre en réponse. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » il se défend avec un immense sourire.

« Catherine tu viens officiellement d'entrer dans le panthéon de mes meilleurs fantasmes… » Rocket m'annonce.

« Aahh… Trop d'informations, » je ferme les yeux et fais mine de me boucher les oreilles.

La soirée continue et on se quitte tous vers une heure du matin, tous joyeux et légèrement éméchés conscients que nos journées seront longues demain. Je les adore, tous autant qu'ils sont, c'est étrange mais il faut le voir pour savoir que Sara est du genre à plaisanter à tout va, en faite c'est une vrai bout en train, et je suis vraiment heureuse de découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité, pas seulement ça, de pouvoir partager ces moments en sa présence.

« La morgue, » la voix de Sara résonne dans le silence de notre chambre. On s'est couché il y a trente minutes de ça après les trois premières nuits, on n'a plus eu besoin de prêter serment en fait dès le moment où on était couché, il a allait sans dire qu'on était dans le sanctuaire.

« Hein ? »

Elle se racle la gorge. « Byron et moi…hum… » elle s'éclaircit la voix à nouveau. « Tu sais… la morgue… j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu allais demander, » elle ajoute timidement.

Il me faut quelques instants pour comprendre ce à quoi elle fait allusion, quand je fais enfin les connexions nécessaires je suis choquée… et c'est un euphémisme.

« Oh Sara !… non, oh… Dis moi que tu plaisantes, » je glousse dans un mélange d'amusement et d'effroi.

« Et…nan. »

« Mais c'est dégueu ! » je grimace dans la pénombre.

« Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y avait aucun corps ce jour là… bon… ok… commençons par le début. Plusieurs fois par an la morgue est vidée pour un grand nettoyage, en plus du nettoyage journalier… tu sais, vérifier que tout est aux normes, changer les tiroirs défectueux… bref… une nuit plutôt lente… la morgue était déserte et clean… Byron est venu me rendre visite… et nous avions une… certaine envie… c'était l'endroit idéal… »

« La morgue… » je répète incrédule, il m'est difficile d'associer cet endroit avec quelque chose de sexy.

« Dans un tiroir … je sais que ça parait tordu mais c'était super excitant… »

« La morgue, Sara… » je continue de bugger.

« Je t'assure que dans le contexte c'était une pièce comme une autre avec une surface plane enfin quand je dis une… » elle glousse, je note une certaine fierté dans sa révélation.

« Remarque, c'est sûr que c'est l'endroit le plus discret… » je dis finalement.

« A vrai dire… »

« Non… » je commence.

« Si… »

« Non… vous vous êtes faits chopés ? » je rigole.

« Doc Robbins, avait oublié quelque chose, il a fait un premier tour, et juste quand on pensait être passé inaperçu il a dit 'les enfants j'espère que vous avez pris vos précautions'. Byron et moi avons rit et je lui ai répondu 'promis Doc'… »

Je ris de plus belle en imaginant la scène.

« Il a rit aussi puis avant de sortir nous a supplié de nettoyer derrière nous. »

« Incroyable… » je secoue la tête.

« Hey, aussi cocasse que ça a été, ce fut une de mes meilleures fois… » elle ajoute avec enthousiasme. « Et Doc a vraiment été cool, il nous a accordé deux heures… en fait trois si tu comptes le nettoyage… »

« Deux heures…vous aviez mangé du lion ou quoi ?! »

« J'étais du genre… » elle s'interrompt et prend une inspiration avant de poursuivre « …insatiable avec Byron… disons que c'est une de ces fois où il a réussi à m'épuiser. »

« Wow… Il est du genre étalon dis moi, » je réponds dans un souffle.

« Sans commentaire, » bien que nous soyons plongées dans l'obscurité je sais qu'elle roule des yeux à ma remarque.

« Laisse moi deviner, vous vouliez aussi connaître l'explication scientifique derrière l'expression 'mourir de plaisir', » je plaisante.

« Ah, ah très drôle. »

« Je parie que Doc, ne regarde plus sa morgue de la même façon… quoique il a peut être oublié depuis. »

« Oh non, j'en doute, parfois il fait de petites allusions histoire de me taquiner un peu. »

« Et moi qui croyait qu'il était impossible de faire mieux que Minus et son frigo… »

On s'esclaffe toutes les deux. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, on en apprend des choses.

**Sara**

La semaine est passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la semaine de conférence est déjà finie demain on a une conférence de clôture, un immense buffet, puis il nous faudra prendre le chemin de Vegas.

On s'est beaucoup amusé et les conférences étaient vraiment passionnantes j'ai particulièrement l'ambiance des différents ateliers et l'organisation. On a eu la chance de pouvoir participer à de nombreux débats plus encore cette fois-ci il y avait une grande communication entre les chercheurs et les acteurs du terrain.

Notre soirée avec le clan ne s'est pas éternisée, vu que demain tout le monde s'en va on a préféré se laisser le temps de faire nos bagages. Et puis on se rattrapera demain au repas de clôture. Une fois nos sacs prêts Cath et moi avons commencé à parler.

On est assise en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre dans l'obscurité j'aime notre intimité et cette aisance avec laquelle on arrive à se parler, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, que le dialogue peut régler beaucoup de conflit et c'est dingue de se dire que finalement aussi simplet que ça puisse paraître il aurait simplement fallu qu'on discute de toutes ces choses qui nous ont séparées pendant toutes ces années afin d'avoir une relation saine.

Mais rétrospectivement je ne regrette rien, c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant qui nous a amené ici aujourd'hui.

« … je pense que je vais faire ce projet d'étude. Il m'intéresse vraiment, et puis c'est à UNLV, donc c'est pratique, » dit Catherine avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. « Je sais que notre job sur le terrain est important et qu'on fait une différence… mais je ne sais pas c'est peut être un truc d'ego… je me dis qu'avec ces articles…j'ai quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à moi, dont je peux être fière, et qui me permet de prouver au monde que je ne suis pas stupide… au vu de mon parcours professionnel, c'est primordial pour moi de pouvoir me dire que j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de ma vie, » elle continue.

Je ne dis rien, je l'écoute juste patiemment. C'est bête mais parfois on oubli qu'on a tous nos insécurités, c'est rassurant de se dire que finalement on est tous au même point, parfois tous aussi pommés les uns que les autres.

« Et puis, c'est aussi une sorte d'héritage pour Linds, bien sûr c'est insignifiant, mais avec ces articles je peux lui donner une raison d'être fière de moi, et surtout je peux lui dire que toutes ces heures, ces journées, ces vacances que j'ai passées au boulot plutôt qu'avec elle m'ont permis d'apprendre mon métier que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur mais que ça paie aujourd'hui. »

« Je pense qu'elle comprends toutes ces choses petit à petit, » je dis après un long silence.

« Oui, c'est peut être le cas, mais ça n'empêche qu'on ne peut pas rattraper le temps perdu, » elle répond avec mélancolie. « Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que je vais me sortir du labo pour quelques mois, » elle reprend le sourire. « Et puis ça me fait du bien d'être spontanée pour changer. »

« Pour changer ? » je répète avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Ouais… la spontanéité ce n'est pas mon fort, » elle confesse. « Tu sais c'est ce qu'Eddie me reprochait le plus, mon manque de spontanéité. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, ni même insulter sa mémoire, mais Eddie n'est pas exactement une référence masculine. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, et il se servait de ça comme d'une explication valable au fait qu'il s'envoie les trois quart du Nevada derrière mon dos… mais il n'avait pas tort, » elle se frotte une arcade sourcilière du bout des doigts.

« Quelle est la dernière chose spontanée que tu aies faite ? »

« Tu veux dire à part m'engager pour le projet de recherche ? »

« Ouaip. »

« C'était il y a 20 ans… » elle aspire de l'air bruyamment en réfléchissant. « Et c'était pour me marier avec Eddie, » elle répond avec un mouvement de tête.

« Oh… » je réplique avec éloquence. « C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, ça ne motive pas vraiment pour être spontanée, » je plaisante.

Elle rigole doucement. « Grande maligne va, » elle secoue la tête. « En fait… à ma sortie du lycée, mon bac en poche, ma vie n'a rien été de plus qu'une suite de décisions spontanées décisions qui m'ont menées à des excès, qui eux même m'ont menés à un chaos incontrôlable. Je ne vais pas mentir, malgré les coups durs, je m'amusais beaucoup… et puis Linds est entrée dans l'équation et là, j'ai mis ma spontanéité au placard, tant et si bien que je pense qu'elle est morte d'asphyxie depuis le temps, » elle ricane. « Linds, ma lutte constante avec mon addiction, mes responsabilités familiales m'ont forcé à prendre le contrôle mais surtout à ne jamais le perdre. »

« Je vois… »

« Quoi ? » elle me regarde avec suspicion. J'hausse les épaules. « Non, non, non… dis moi ce qu'il te trotte dans la tête… je vois bien que ton cerveau est en train de fonctionner à plein régime… alors dis moi tout. »

« Ok, ok… je me disais juste que 20 ans sans être spontanée c'était trop… »

« Hey, je viens juste de faire une truc de spontané… »

« Nan… c'est pour le boulot, ça ne compte pas. »

« Quand même… »

« Non, non, non, » je lui dis fermement. Je m'interrompt et réfléchis un instant de plus. « Ok, ce soir tu vas être spontanée, tu vas penser au truc le plus dingue qu'il soit et tu vas le faire, » je la sens sur le point de parler donc je lève un doigt pour l'arrêter. « Quoi que ce soit, je te suis, au diable les précautions, quoi que ce soit, vraiment, je te suis… et aux premiers rayons du jour, ce sera comme si rien ne c'était passé, on n'en parle plus jamais, ce sera à jamais perdu dans les limbes de notre sanctuaire. »

Elle soupire avec un rictus. « Sar… »

« Aller, _Carpe Diem_… en plus c'est l'endroit rêvé, on est loin de Vegas… »

Je la sens galvanisée à tel point que j'ai l'impression de voir des ailes lui pousser dans le dos.

« Ok, marché conclu ! » elle s'exclame, elle se lève d'un bon, et commence à faire les cents pas comme si son cerveau était en ébullition.

Je rigole doucement, mais me lève à son tour, prête à la suivre quelque soit notre destination. Elle commence à se diriger vers la porte, je la suis de près, excitée à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend. Elle s'arrête soudain et se retourne, le visage radieux et les yeux pétillants.

Je perds toute notion de ce qu'il se passe dès l'instant où ses lèvres touchent les miennes, mon cerveau me lâche définitivement quand je sens sa langue effleurer la mienne.

**Catherine**

« Je te dis qu'il ne se passera rien, » Nick dit fermement.

« Et moi je te dis que si, au vu de la vitesse, la hauteur et la quantité de gelée, ça aura la puissance d'un bazooka ! » Greg proteste.

Je ris doucement avant d'annoncer ma présence. « Combien de fois faut il vous dire de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » dis en riant doucement.

« Cath ! » tout le monde s'exclame en même temps avec enthousiasme. Je les enlace les uns après les autres, ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds au labo.

Après la semaine de conférence, j'ai tenu parole et trois semaines plus tard j'étais à UNLV pour faire de la recherche. Pendant les trois derniers mois je n'ai vu l'équipe que sporadiquement pour déjeuner ou éventuellement pour des soirées films, mais vu que je travaillais de jour et eux de nuit, c'était plutôt difficile.

« Tu nous as manqué ! » Greg admet.

« C'est réciproque. »

« Catherine, content de te revoir, » déclare Grissom lorsqu'il rejoint la salle de repos. Je suis surprise car il me prend dans ses bras, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, mais il est du genre discret donc hormis les périodes de fêtes, il montre rarement son affection en public.

« Je suis de retour et prête à mettre la pâtée aux criminels, » je réponds avec énergie.

« C'est bon à savoir, » il sourit. « Bon les garçons vous avez un meurtre, Catherine… je te laisse te mettre à jour et travailler dans les labos pour aujourd'hui, histoire d'avoir un retour en douceur, » il me fait un clin d'œil puis va se servir un café avant de repartir dans les couloirs.

Je me tourne vers les garçons lorsque Griss est sorti de la pièce. « Ok, quand vous reviendrez j'aurais besoin d'être mis au parfum quant aux potins. »

« Compte sur nous, à plus tard, » Nick répond.

Ils me dépassent tous un part un, non sans m'embrasser la joue. J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en les regardant partir.

Je décide de partir à la recherche de Sara, et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour atteindre ma cible. Sara est en train de chanter alors qu'elle regarde dans son microscope.

« John Mayer, » je dis simplement. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit, je sens comme un papillon s'exciter dans mon estomac.

J'avais peur qu'après la semaine de conférence et qu'une fois de retour à Vegas, ce qu'on avait pu partager s'évapore et qu'on retombe dans notre routine de disputes, mais il n'en a rien été. En fait, on a vraiment tourné une nouvelle page dans notre relation et c'était pour le mieux. Malgré mon projet de recherche, on s'est vu au moins une fois par semaine, juste parce qu'on en avait envie.

Sara a tenu parole, notre dernière nuit de conférence, nous n'en avons jamais reparlé et depuis c'est réellement comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Cela dit, à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai un papillon dans l'estomac. Je n'ai jamais cessé de me demander comment tout était arrivé, mais jusque là je n'ai toujours pas d'explication.

Pour être spontanée, j'ai été spontanée. J'étais partie pour peut être se baigner nues dans la piscine de l'hôtel, puis ensuite peut-être aller sur le toit pour admirer le ciel, juste avant de franchir la porte je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai embrassé Sara. Je me suis dis, soyons fous, après tout j'avais carte blanche pour tout ce qu'il me passait pas la tête. Dans l'idée, je l'embrassais brièvement avant de passer à la suite.

Ça c'était la théorie. En pratique, je l'ai embrassé et ensuite j'ai eu la sensation d'être happée dans un feu violent. Je ne pouvais pas briser le contact ou plutôt je ne voulais pas le briser en fait j'en voulais plus, toujours plus.

Sara a tenu parole, elle était là avec moi, et je ne saurais dire si c'était juste pour tenir parole ou si elle ressentait la même chose que moi à ce moment précis, mais je me souviens juste que durant les heures qui ont suivi et ce jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour j'ai découvert et appris les contours de son corps dans les moindre détails j'ai appris comment elle réagissait à mon contact, la sensation de sa chaire contre la mienne, le goût de sa peau, de ses lèvres son goût. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des mots pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était beau, maladroit, tendre mais passionné jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi proche d'un autre être humain que cette nuit.

Parfois quand je la regarde, je suis prise de flash-back vifs et viscéraux, soudain une vague de désir s'écrase en moi et j'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, juste pour goûter à nouveau au plaisir exquis de cette nuit.

Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de lui en parler, de rompre ce vœu de silence et d'oubli. Mais je me suis toujours retenue, non pas par peur mais… je pense que le fait que tout cela soit arrivé dans un moment un peu irréel, dans notre sanctuaire de vérité, ces deux éléments pris en compte font que c'est un peu comme un rêve magnifique dont on ne veut se débarrasser du souvenir sans pour autant en briser la magie. Cette nuit est un de ces souvenirs qu'on ne partage pas. Et puis s'il s'avère qu'elle ne ressent rien maintenant, alors je risque de gâcher ce souvenir, et c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

Une choses est sure, nos rapports ont changés et ne seront jamais plus les mêmes.

« La fille prodigue est enfin de retour, » elle se lève et m'embrasse la joue avant de me prendre dans ses bras dans un geste qui est devenu le plus naturel du monde.

« Je commençais à être mélancolique du labo. »

« Ce n'était pas pareille sans toi. »

« T'as besoin d'aide ? Je suis libre ce soir. »

« Cool, » elle me sourit puis me donne les détails de sa recherche.

**Sara**

« Sara ! »

Je sursaute légèrement et regarde Greg. « Désolée, » je lui souris timidement.

« T'es vraiment en orbite parfois, » il me reproche.

Il n'a pas tort et mon satellite s'appelle Catherine. Je sais que je ne devrais pas la dévorer du regard mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il y a six mois de ça on partageait une nuit ensemble et depuis je suis confuse.

Bon, peut être que c'est de ma faute après tout c'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'être spontanée. En même temps, et pour ma défense le fait qu'elle m'embrasse ne figurait pas, mais alors pas du tout, sur la liste des choses les plus dingues auxquelles elle pouvait penser en fait ça ne figurait même pas sur la listes des choses impensables c'est pour dire. C'est vrai je m'attendais à tout mais ça…

Dire qu'elle m'a surprise serait un euphémisme. Je n'ai rien vu venir, et surtout dès le moment où nos lèvres se sont touchées, on a sombré dans un chaos sans nom entendons nous bien, un chaos de délices, mais un chaos tout de même.

La règle était qu'aux premières lueurs du jour on ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est ce qu'on a fait, c'était comme un rêve parfait, avec ses imperfections et pourtant une beauté pure et intense.

Au début tout allait bien, mais depuis quatre mois je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et surtout de vouloir plus. Mais on avait un marché, et je ne voudrais pas gâcher tout ça. Alors je me contente de mes fantasmes c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'il a suffit d'une fois. Avant cette nuit je n'ai jamais pensé à Catherine sous cet angle. C'est une belle femme j'en conviens, mais mon intérêt n'allait pas plus loin. En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant, avant cette conférence on n'avait pas d'excellents rapports et à aucun moment l'opportunité de se rapprocher dans un contexte autre qu'amical ne s'était présenté. Et pourtant, il a suffit d'une nuit pour faire de Catherine mon addiction.

C'est vrai que dès que j'en ai l'occasion j'admire Catherine de loin et je me laisse envahir par les souvenirs délicats de cette nuit. Mais dès qu'on est ensemble je fais face et ne laisse rien paraître. D'ailleurs soit dit en passant, nous avons enfin une relation digne de ce nom. Cette semaine de conférence qui avait débuté sous de mauvais auspices s'est transformée en expériences unique et décisive entre nous. Comme quoi on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve.

« Bon t'es prête ? » Greg me demande.

« Oui, » je fini d'enfiler mon gilet pare balles. « Hep, hep, hep, t'oublies rien là ? » je reprends Greg qui s'apprête à sortir des vestiaires.

Il regarde autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcils. « Non, je crois que j'ai tout, mon Kit, mon arme, mon manteau et ma lampe de poche. »

« Et ta veste en kevlar ? »

« Oh ça va, on est CSI, la probabilité que ce truc nous serve un jour est si faible quand on y pense que je me dis que le labo ferait des économies en ne nous les imposons pas. »

« Justement on est CSI, on prouve tous les jours que les probabilités peuvent mentir, alors met ton gilet, » je le réprimande fermement.

« Sara… » il geint, « Je déteste porter ce truc, ça me serre et c'est très inconfortable. »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant et met le. »

« Je te dis qu'on n'en a pas besoin, » il soupire.

« Très bien, mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu t'en prendra une en pleine poitrine, » je réplique sèchement avant de sortir. J'adore Greg mais parfois il prend notre job un peu trop à la légère. Je pense qu'il manque quand même d'expérience sur certains points c'est un bon CSI mais parfois il est naïf.

On arrive à notre destination trente minutes plus tard. On a décidé de retourner fouiller la maison de la victime. L'endroit est grand donc Greg et moi nous séparons. L'espace de vie d'une personne reflète beaucoup plus de chose qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

En une heure j'apprend que notre victime était du genre fêtard, d'ailleurs sa maison porte encore les derniers signes d'une fête récente. Je suis en train d'examiner une pièce qui apparemment servait de studio quand j'entends la porte de la pièce d'à côté grincer.

« Greg ? » j'appelle sans quitter des yeux la table devant moi, intéressée par une substance inconnue dessus, c'est rougeâtre, épais et ça colle. « Greg ? »

Cette fois j'entends un bruit sourd, puis c'est comme si quelqu'un fouillait l'endroit mais de manière désorganisée et hâtive. Instinctivement j'attrape mon arme et commence doucement à me diriger vers la pièce d'à côté.

A peine ai-je poussé la porte que je vois un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en train de retourner la pièce.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ce que vous êtes en train de faire et mettez les mains en l'air, » je dis fermement d'une voix calme. L'inconnu s'exécute et me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« Hey ! »

Je détourne les yeux vers la source du bruit l'espace d'une seconde, cinq détonations résonnent et je ne sens plus mes pieds toucher terre. Ma poitrine est en feu et j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai à peine le temps de voir mon suspect courir suivi d'une autre personne et de sortir en empruntant une fenêtre avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

**Catherine**

Enfin de retour, le service a été long et je suis épuisée. En même temps pour une fois que j'ai la maison à moi toute seule, je vais en profiter pour me détendre.

Je suis dans mon salon appréciant un moment de tranquillité. Linds est en vacance chez mon frère dans le Montana, je ne travaille pas pendant les deux prochains jours. Bien entendu c'est quand j'ai du temps libre qu'il se met à pleuvoir sur Vegas comme si c'était la fin du monde… je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, au moins je vais pouvoir me reposer.

Après m'être préparée un sandwich et un grand mug de chocolat chaud, je m'installe sur mon fauteuil avec un bouquin. Dix chapitres captivants plus tard, je suis interrompue dans ma lecture par des coups assénés à ma porte d'entrée avec une force barbare. Je suis surprise en voyant Sara trempée jusqu'aux os à travers le judas.

J'ouvre immédiatement. « Qu'est ce que ma porte t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point ? » je demande en plaisantant. Puis je réalise que sa chemise est en piteux état, comme si elle avait été brûlée. « Sara est ce que ça va ? » je l'interroge avec urgence.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai pris cinq balles en pleine poitrine, » elle m'annonce simplement. Je sens comme un vertige mais je m'efforce de rester concentrée. « Si ça peut te rassurer, nos gilets sont efficaces, très efficaces même,» elle ajoute avec légèreté « Le plus drôle c'est qu'avant de partir du labo, j'ai fait la morale à Greg pour qu'il porte son gilet pare balle. Il a vraiment eu de la chance que ce soit sur moi qu'ils ont tiré, » elle rit doucement avant de regarder ailleurs.

« Sara, entre, tu vas attraper froid, » je lui dis doucement, elle est assurément en état de choc, ce qui est normal au vu de la situation.

« J'étais aux urgences et tu veux savoir un truc ? Pendant tout le temps où on m'examinait, je ne pensais qu'à une chose… ou plutôt une personne, » elle continue comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. « Toi. »

Je manque un souffle à ses mots, j'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement alors je m'appuie contre la charpente de la porte.

« Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à toi. » Son regard est intense, déterminé, à tel point qu'il me glace le sang. « Il aura fallu que j'ai un entretien un peu trop intime à mon goût avec la faucheuse pour me rendre compte à quel point ça me rends malade que tu ne saches pas la vérité. »

« Sara… » je m'apprête à lui demander à nouveau d'entrer mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« Je sais qu'on s'est promis de ne jamais reparler de cette nuit… et je n'avais aucun problème avec ça… mais voilà, ça fait plusieurs mois que dès que je te vois mon cœur fait un bond je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de te regarder quand je suis seule avec toi je me surprends à observer tes lèvres… » elle ris doucement. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout le self-control que ça me demande, de ne pas me pencher pour les capturer dans un baiser aussi délicat et éphémère soit il… il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je pense aux tâches de rousseur sur tes épaules… ou ce grain de beauté sur ton flan gauche… la cicatrice au creux de tes reins… et tous ces détails que j'ignorais il y a encore quelques mois… »

Elle rit à nouveau et secoue la tête. « Je réalise qu'on vient tout juste de poser les bases d'une amitié solide… mais j'en veux déjà plus… je ne veux pas que notre nuit ensemble soit juste un vague souvenir… Je veux que ce soit la première de beaucoup d'autres…je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose et peut être que tu m'en veux d'en parler aujourd'hui… mais j'avais besoin que tu saches tout ça, » elle acquiesce doucement. « Je voulais juste te dire tout ça… » elle répète puis repart sous la pluie battante.

Il me faut une seconde pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je cours après Sara et la rattrape avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa voiture. Je lui saisi le poignet et la force à se retourner. Elle me regarde d'un air vague et désorienté, je pose mon autre main délicatement sur sa joue. La pluie s'infiltre rapidement sous mes vêtements, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il n'y ait que la pluie que perle sur ses joues.

« Hey… » je souris faiblement. « Tu vas attraper froid, viens, » je lui intime doucement.

Elle ne résiste pas quand je l'attire vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui ôte son manteau. Je lui reprends la main et la guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je fais couler un bain avant de me mettre derrière elle et la déshabille doucement.

Une fois nue, elle s'assoit dans la baignoire, elle ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoure de ses bras, malgré la chaleur de la pièce elle est parcourue de petits tremblements. J'attrape une éponge, et lui frotte délicatement le dos avec du savon. Je la baigne comme un enfant et elle ne m'oppose aucune résistance. Je lui donne l'éponge pour qu'elle puisse s'occupé du reste de son corps pendant que je lui shampooine les cheveux.

C'est étrange d'être aussi intimes si soudainement mais à la fois si familier. Je saurais expliquer le sentiment de sérénité que je ressens, mais je sais juste que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

**Sara**

C'est étrange, en me levant aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais pensé que je me retrouverai à prendre un bain chez Catherine pendant qu'elle me laverait les cheveux. Pourtant c'est qu'il se passe.

Aujourd'hui était une sorte de blague cosmique. C'est vrai, je fais la morale à Greg pour qu'il prenne son gilet pare balle en lui disant que les probabilités mentent. Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ben c'est le jour où l'univers décide de me donner raison avec un exemple pratique. Un moment je tiens un suspect en joue et l'instant d'après Greg était à mes côtés, les larmes aux yeux, complètement affolé.

Après ça j'ai eu l'impression de vivre une expérience astrale, comme si je voyais tout ce qu'il m'arrivait mais depuis l'extérieur. Mon esprit était hanté par une seule chose, une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi ne savait pas ce que je ressentais. C'est bête mais, mes frères et ma sœur savent que je les aiment, je le leur dis quasiment tous les jours mes amis même choses. Mais voilà Cath… Cath ça faisait des mois que je lui cachais la vérité. Ça peut paraître aberrant, mais ma plus grande hantise est de mourir avec des non-dits sur le cœur.

Ils voulaient que je reste en observation mais j'avais un besoin vital de voir Catherine, et de tout lui dire, peu importe si ça voulait dire briser notre pacte de silence. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache, qu'elle s'est petit à petit immiscée sous ma peau, et dans la périphérie de mon cœur j'avais besoin qu'elle sache que cette nuit ensemble a pris une tout autre signification.

Alors je suis partie comme en mode auto-pilote, j'ai conduit sous la pluie et arrivée chez Catherine, dès qu'elle a ouvert la porte je lui ai dis tout ce qui me pesait sur la poitrine.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, ou même si je m'attendais à quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant je suis assise dans la baignoire de Catherine pendant qu'elle me baigne comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Cette

« Fermes les yeux, » Catherine me demande gentiment, je m'exécute et sens de l'eau tiède me recouvrir lorsqu'elle me rince les cheveux.

Elle me laisse seule pendant deux minutes puis revient avec une serviette épaisse et des vêtements. Elle tend la serviette devant elle et détourne les yeux. Je m'enveloppe dans le linge et elle se retourne immédiatement pour me laisser m'habiller. Son excès de pudeur peut sembler ridicule vu qu'elle connaît mon anatomie dans les moindres détails, cela dit j'apprécie son attention.

Elle jette un regard bref au dessus de son épaule, pour s'assurer que je suis habillée puis elle me fait face à nouveau sans prononcer un mot elle prend une petite serviette et commence à me sécher les cheveux. Elle me masse doucement le scalpe, d'un geste quasi maternelle. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai repris connaissance après m'être faite tiré dessus, je me sens stable émotionnellement. Cette intimité improvisée est timide, maladroite peut être mais tellement confortable.

Elle rit silencieusement une fois qu'elle me retire la serviette de la tête, je peux imaginer l'image enfantine que je renvoie, les cheveux humides et ébouriffés. Une vague de tristesse m'envahit soudain, je ne peux en identifier l'origine mais j'ai l'impression de perdre pieds très rapidement.

La chaleur de la paume de Catherine contre ma joue me donne immédiatement un point d'ancrage. Son pouce caresse délicatement ma chair, et elle me sourit doucement, c'est comme si elle pouvait lire mes pensées, comme si à cet instant précis elle savait ce que je ressens.

L'instant est brisé par le téléphone qui sonne. Elle me regarde, l'air contrite et quitte la pièce presque à contre cœur. La chaleur de son contact me manque immédiatement. J'ai soudain le besoin de m'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire quand la douleur dans ma poitrine se fait plus vive juste quand je m'apprête à mettre ma main sur la zone meurtrie je me rends compte d'à quel point je suis en train de trembler.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas me laisser aller à la panique. Je suis soudainement envahie par une claustrophobie prononcée. Je m'empresse de sortir de la salle de bain et rejoins Catherine je la trouve appuyée sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine.

Je commence seulement à intégrer ce les déclarations que j'ai faites un peu plus tôt peut être que j'ai fait une erreur, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de lui dire la vérité comme j'ai besoin d'oxygène. Cela dit je veux qu'elle sache que ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir senti le souffle de la mort sur mon cou qui m'a poussé à être là.

« Tout à l'heure… » je commence d'une voix faible. « Ce que j'ai dit… ce n'était pas le trop plein d'adrénaline qui parlait… je… »

« Je sais, » elle m'interrompt d'une voix claire et posée. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu intense et c'est comme si elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. « C'est réciproque, » elle ajoute après un long silence. Je suis un peu prise de court, je ne m'attendais à rien, l'idée qu'elle puisse ressentir la même chose que moi ne m'a jamais effleurée.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » elle me demande le plus naturellement du monde avant de se retourner et commencer à fouiller ses placards. Elle me regarde à nouveau quand je ne réponds pas.

« Euh… non merci, » je balbutie.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement. « Je vais préparer le lit dans ce cas, » elle m'annonce avant de s'avancer vers moi avant de me dépasser elle me caresse la joue du dos de sa main d'un geste délicat et léger, et pourtant ce simple contact manque de me brûler la peau. Elle me dépasse, pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Je reste immobile à mesure qu'une vague de chaleur prend doucement possession de mon cœur, je me sens fébrile et une douleur aiguë rugit dans ma poitrine, non pas comme si quelqu'un me comprimait le cœur dans un poing fermement serré plutôt comme si mon cœur était soudain trop gros pour ma cage thoracique. Mes émotions menacent de m'étouffer tellement elles sont vivaces. J'ai une nécessité impérative de laisser libre cour à ce feu qui me consume de l'intérieur.

Je me dirige lentement vers la chambre, je manque de percuter Catherine lorsqu'elle sort soudainement d'une pièce, des draps à la main. Elle sursaute, ne s'attendant pas à me trouver là elle porte une main sur son cœur et esquisse un rictus.

« Tu m'a fait peur. »

C'est étrange mais la regarder me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique mon corps entier est en ébullition. Il me faut une seconde ou deux pour me rendre compte qu'elle tente de passer mais que je lui bloque le passage. Elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Je l'enlace avec une force désespérée avant de rompre le contact. Elle me regarde, hébété, une myriade d'émotion prise dans ses yeux. Elle laisse tout simplement tomber le drap et capture mes lèvres fiévreusement bientôt nos corps se cherchent et nos mains se perdent dans des caresses impatientes. On titube jusqu'à la chambre mais perd l'équilibre avant d'atteindre le lit. C'est sans importance, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de la sentir sous mes doigts.

Je la déshabille avec empressement, diriger par mon désir. Mes sens sont exacerbés, je suis ivre de son odeur, du goût de sa peau, à tel point que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. De ses mains tremblantes elle m'ôte mon t-shirt avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Soudain, elle s'immobilise lorsque je la regarde ses yeux sont fixés sur un point quand ils croisent les miens je peux voir des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières.

**Catherine**

Sara m'a embrassé sans avertissement. Ce baiser était noué d'urgence, comme si elle pensait que j'allais disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tôt je lui ai dis que ce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose au vu de notre dernière nuit durant la semaine de conférence. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour intégrer toutes les choses qu'elle a dites en arrivant. Et même si j'ai pris conscience de ses sentiments, jusqu'ici je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé les évènements qui l'ont poussée jusqu'ici.

C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle est à moitié dénudée que je suis frappée de plein fouet par sa mortalité. Sa peau est tachetée d'énormes bleus cinq pour être précis. Mes émotions me submergent et j'ai peine à retenir mes larmes mon cœur se serre quand je me rends compte que j'aurais pu la perdre ce soir.

Je ne peux pas mettre d'étiquette sur ce que je ressens, et bien que ça semble fou, je sais avec certitude que mes sentiments quels soient ils sont très intenses. Une nuit a suffit pour que je m'attache à elle à un point que je ne suis pas encore prête à assumer. Si elle n'avait pas eu son gilet aujourd'hui… je n'aurais jamais pu me remettre de la douleur que sa disparition aurait créée.

« Cath ? » elle m'appelle timidement. Mes yeux croisent les siens, je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur l'émotion intense qui m'habite, ni même sur le désir maintenant viscéral de la sentir tout près de moi. Je l'enlace avec force, la chaleur de sa peau brûle la mienne et pourtant je me sens bien, comme dans un cocon.

A cet instant je comprends l'urgence désespérée avec laquelle elle m'a embrassé dans le couloir, ce désir impératif de s'immiscer sous ma peau. A cet instant, son désir est le mien, je veux sentir qu'elle est en vie.

Mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes et nos caresses se font plus acharnées ses mains embrasent ma peau dans une contradiction de douceur et de violence ses lèvres sont partout à la fois mon corps répond à son contact comme s'il lui appartenait. J'ai le souffle coupé quand je la sens en moi, et ma voix se brise dans une supplique incohérente je ne veux pas qu'elle arrête, je veux qu'elle me possède. J'ai le vertige et je m'agrippe à son dos comme si ma vie en dépendait plus sont mouvement est intense et plus mes ongles pénètrent sa chaire. Nos respirations haletantes et chaudes se mêlent l'une à l'autre alors que son front est contre le mien. Je l'embrasse avec fougue, mais suis obligée de briser le contact car l'oxygène vient à me manquer à mesure que la boule de feu au creux de mon estomac s'intensifie.

Ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chaire de mon épaule avec rage, tel un détonateur, une décharge électrique me parcours le corps et je convulse violemment dans un cri rauque. Le corps de Sara fait écho au mien et on s'accroche l'une à l'autre pour fusionner et ne faire qu'unes.

Quand je suis en mesure de reprendre un certain contrôle sur moi-même, je suis surprise de sentir mon désir déjà renouvelé mais encore plus lorsque Sara semble ressentir la même chose. Il faudra plusieurs heures et un épuisement quasi-total pour arriver à un semblant de satiété, on s'endort dans les bras l'une de l'autre, nos corps entrelacés et nos cœurs faisant écho l'un à l'autre.

J'ouvre les yeux, réveillée par la lumière du jour filtrant dans ma chambre. La tête de Sara est posée sur ma poitrine, son bras autour de ma taille, ses jambes entremêlées avec les miennes. Un sourire se peint sur mes lèvres, aujourd'hui marque un autre tournant dans notre relation dans d'autre circonstance j'aurais probablement paniquée à l'idée de nouveauté mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je suis sereine, je sais ce que je veux. Personne n'est éternel, ce qui est arrivé à Sara hier soir n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple rappel. J'ai des sentiments pour Sara, elle en a pour moi, je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera mais je suis sure et certaine de vouloir prendre cette chance avec elle et de profiter de tous les moments qu'on passe ensemble, _carpe diem_ en somme.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé Sara à m'encourager à être spontanée, la seule certitude que j'ai aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai envie de continuer d'être spontanée avec elle, et on verra bien où la vie nous mènera du moment qu'elle est à mes côtés je me fiche de quoi demain sera fait.

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
